La intrusa
by rinaloid
Summary: Rin vivía una pacífica vida junto a la familia de su primo Len, ella creía que esos días siempre serían así, pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando una intrusa llega a tu vida y te quita lo que más amas? ¿Cómo reaccionar si dos partes de ti discuten el cómo hacerlo?... Pasen y descúbranlo... Advertencias: Lemon, gore y muerte de personajes.


**Hola a todos, los personajes de vocaloid que uso en esta historia no son mios, sino de _Yamaha Corporation, repitó no son mios._**

**Advertencias~: Este fic contiene algo de Lemon, gore y muerte de personajes.**

******Sin más que decir, espero que les guste este one shot y de antemano muchas gracias por leer.**

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0w0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rojo.

Todo lo que veía a mí alrededor estaba teñido de rojo.

Siento mi cuerpo temblar, mi respiración agitada.

-_¿Q-Qué… fue lo que hiciste Rin? _–Hizo eco la voz asustada de un chico.

Me encontraba de pie de espaldas a él, me giré y al instante posé mis ojos sobre él.

En su mirada solo había terror.

-_¿Eh? Y-Yo…_ -Fueron las palabras que logre articular fuera de mi boca. Observe mis manos manchadas de sangre, pose una mano sobre mi cara y una sonrisa retorcida empezó a nacer de mis labios.- _ja...ja… jajaja….. ¡HaHaHaHa! _–Reía a carcajadas, de sólo recordar lo que había hecho anteriormente.

-Rin… -Escuche como me llamaba, su tono de voz me rogaba- Por favor suelta ese cuchillo…

Como él había dicho, en mi mano había un cuchillo.

-_Len… yo… lo siento…_ -Dije mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia a él- _Pero ya has visto demasiado…_

-_¿R-Rin? _–Pregunto el joven mientras su voz demostraba el miedo que estaba sufriendo en este momento.

Aún recordaba como todo esto había comenzado, no hace muchos meses Len y yo nos encontrábamos jugando sus videos juegos.

No es que yo fuera muy devota hacia esos juegos, pero con tal de estar a su lado no me importaba.

-_Rayos, Rin _–Articulo esté- _¿Cómo me puedes ganar en cada partida?_ –Terminó mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Solté una sonrisa pícara- _Jeje, un mago nunca revela sus secretos… ok, no_ –Me encogí de hombros- _no hay ningún secreto, simplemente tu eres pésimo jugando._

Len suspiro mientras soltaba una sonrisa- _Para ser una chica no eres nada tierna. ¡Deberías dejarme ganar una vez por lo menos! _–Se quejó esté.

-_Naah', es divertido patear tu trasero en cada juego_ –Dije mientras sonreía victoriosamente.

-_Y qué decir de tu vocabulario Rin_ –Dijo suspirando- _No entiendo como la chica tan tierna y tímida que conocí en la infancia, terminó en esta cosa tan poco femenina_ –Finalizó apuntándome.

Una venita salió de mi frente- _¿Ja?_ –Solté, mientras le empezaba a pegar con un cojín que tenía cerca- _¡Sigo siendo femenina!_ –Grité, mientras lo seguía golpeando.

-¡No me mates por favor Rin-sama! –Gritó entre risas, y en un movimiento en falso me caí sobre él.

Nuestros rostros quedaron muy juntos, extremadamente juntos.

Y sin poder evitarlo me sonroje.

-_¡Rin levántate, pesas! Moriré aplastado por un mini mamut _–Dijo esté mientras empezaba hacer gestos sobreactuados.

Reí, pero aun así iba a golpearlo- _¡Si serás bestia!_ –Grite, para luego golpearlo, pero cosa que fue interrumpida por un grito.

-_¡Len, Rin! _–Grito la madre de Len, mi tía- _¡Bajen!_

-_¡Ok! _–Gritamos los dos al unísono, mientras nos disponíamos a bajar al primer piso.

-_¿Para qué nos llamó tía?_ –Pregunte curiosa, cuando me faltaba solo un escalón para llegar al primer piso.

-_Miren chicos, vengan, les quiero presentar a los nuevos _vecinos –Sonrío amablemente mi tía, Len y yo sólo asentimos.- _Chicos, ellos son los Hatsune._

-_Un gusto, me llamo Misaki_- Dijo mientras sonreía una mujer de aproximadamente unos 40 a 50 años.

-_Yo soy Yuki, un gusto chicos_ –Esta vez hablo un hombre, de casi la misma edad que aparentaba su esposa- y ella es nuestra hija Miku.

-_Un gusto chicos_ –Dijo ella mientras nos sonreía.

Yo le pegue una mirada rápida a Len, y pude ver como un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

-_Mucho gusto _–Respondimos los dos al unísono.

-_Yo soy Len y ella es mi prima Rin_ -Dijo Len mientras posaba sus ojos en los Hatsune, pero sobretodo en Miku.

-_Yo creo que los chicos se podrán llevar bien_ –Dijo mi tía, con una sonrisa.

Oh, qué tan equivocada pudo haber estado.

-_Supongo que sí, eso me dejaría más tranquila, Miku no es muy sociable que digamos_ –Hablo la madre, y Miku solo sonrío levemente.

-_Bueno, por el momento, nos retiramos_- Dijo yuki.

-_¡Hasta otra vecinos! _–Sonreía mi tía.

Len y yo nos fuimos de inmediato al cuarto de Len.

-_Rin…_ -Susurro Len.

-_¿Si?_ –Pregunte mientras buscaba otro juego para poner en el ps3.

-_Creo… que me enamore… a primera vista._

De la sorpresa, casi se me cae el disco que recién había tomado.

- _¿Estás de broma Len?_

-_jaja quizás, pero… no sé, Miku… ella era hermosa…_

-_Baja de la nube Romeo, ni si quiera la conoces_ –Logré articular-_Ya veo que después te desilusionas como pasa con todas las demás cuando las conoces._

-_Sí, supongo que tienes razón_ –Dijo mientras agarraba el control del play.- _Vamos, empecemos esta partida, esta vez pateare tu trasero Rin_- Dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Sonreí- _Ya veremos idiota _- Finalice mientras prendía el ps3.

Llego el día lunes, y teníamos clases, cuando íbamos saliendo Len y yo de la casa (si, vivimos juntos, ya que mis padres trabajan en el extranjero), notamos como Miku iba saliendo a la misma vez de la suya.

-_¡Hola!_ –Saludo alegremente Len.

-_Hola_ –Dijo yo sin mucho animó, odiaba cuando interrumpían mis hermosos momentos con Len.

-_H-Hola_ –Saludo tímidamente Miku.

-_¿Nerviosa por tu primer día? _–Pregunto Len, mientras sonreía.

-_A-Algo…_-Susurro Miku, un tanto nerviosa, por alguna extraña razón no le compraba mucho esa actitud.

-_Mi mamá, nos comentó que vas en nuestro mismo grado, ¿Y te digo algo?, vas en nuestro mismo salón, ¡Así que relájate! Nosotros seremos tus amigos_ –Dijo Len mientras posaba su brazo en el hombro de Miku, y esta ni se inmuto.

-_Gracias L-Len, eres muy amable_ –Dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Me sentí algo excluida de la conversación que nació después, intenté integrarme varias veces pero no resultó, así que me canse y me adelante, y justo iba pasando Luka, mi mejor amiga, me fui todo el camino con ella.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Len, presento a Miku a nuestro grupo de amigos, de inmediato todos la aceptaron, yo también lo hice, aunque la chica no me agradaba mucho, ya que era muy apegada a Len.

Los chicos notaron eso, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, creyeron que era algo pasajero, que se acostumbraría.

Pasó el tiempo, Len y Miku se hicieron más cercanos, ya casi ni hablaba con Len, en realidad casi ninguno de nosotros ya hablaba con Len.

Era rara la vez en que este estaba sin Miku.

Cierta tarde, cuando Len yo jugábamos ps3, empezó cierta platica…

-_Rin…_

-_¿Si? _–Dije yo concentrada en el juego.

-_Sabes… hoy le pregunte a Miku si quería ser mi novia y ¿sabes lo que dijo?_

Negué con la cabeza, y yo de todo corazón deseaba que la respuesta hubiera sido un rotundo no, pero… tenía otro presentimiento.

-_¡Me dijo que si! _–Grito emocionado, mientras me abrazaba- ¡Soy muy feliz Rin!

Sentí como me destrozaba por dentro, aunque por fuera demostraba otra cosa.

Correspondí el abrazo de Len- _Oh… ¡Me alegro mucho Len! Ojalas que Miku pueda soportarte._

-_¡Hey! Ni que fuera tan malo –_ Dijo entre risas.

Seguimos jugando un rato, hasta que le dije que ya me había aburrido, cosa que era mentira.

Llegue a mi habitación, y me desplome, lloraba amargamente sobre mi cama, me sentía dolida, herida.

Yo siempre supe que nunca tendría oportunidad con Len, pero aun así lo ame… me ilusione, y dejé que este sentimiento creciera…

Pasaron los meses, y yo aún no superaba el noviazgo de Miku y Len. Luka que sabía de esta situación, y me invito cierto fin de semana a quedarme en su casa.

Mi tía no sabía si darme permiso para ir, ya que ella iba a salir con mi tío a las termas por unos días. Pero después de mucho insistir, me dejó.

Luka y yo estábamos preparando unas palomitas de maíz para ver "el aro" esa película de terror, pero nuestros planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando Luka recibió una llamada que la dejó desconcertada.

-¿Aló? –Después de decir eso quedó muda, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, estuvo unos minutos así y colgó.

-_¿Qué pasó? _–Le pregunte.

-_L-Luki...-_Se refería a su hermano-_ sufrió un accidente…_ -y rompió en llanto.- _Mi papá me llamo, le tendré que decir a mi mamá, será mejor que te vayas Rin… dejarán ver solamente a la familia, realmente lo siento…-_Me dijo en un susurro.

La abrace- _Lo siento mucho Luka…-_Le susurre, y la apreté más cerca de mí- _Pero ya verás que mejorará_- Le bese su frente.- _Adiós, te llamaré para saber sobre Luki…_ -Y esta solo asintió.

Agarre mis cosas y me fui.

Era tarde, ya estaba todo oscuro. Tome un taxi que justo iba pasando por ahí y no me demore mucho en llegar a la casa, le pague al chofer y me baje.

Busque las llaves de la casa y la abrí, estaba todo oscuro, no metí bulla, y subí silenciosamente las escaleras para así no despertar a Len que ya debería estar durmiendo, pero algo llamó mi atención cuando llegue arriba y fue el hecho de que la puerta de Len estaba un poco abierta y se escuchaban sonidos proveniente de esta.

Me acerqué y me quede observando algo escondida por la pequeña apertura de la puerta y lo que vi me dejó en shock.

-ah….haa…Len~ –Dijo Miku entre jadeos.

-ngh… Miku... Te vez hermosa…- Dijo Len mientras cada vez daba estocadas más fuertes, y le daba un apasionado beso a Miku, podía ver como sus lenguas se movían o mejor dicho como se devoraban entre sí.- Te amo…-Susurro este cuando se separó a coger aire.

-Yo también te amo- Dijo mientras lo abraza mientras sonreía, cosa que provoco que su visión cuando abriera los ojos me viera, y como creí cuando abrió sus ojos me vio. Yo pensé que se avergonzaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, una sonrisa desvergonzada apareció en sus labios, era una sonrisa victoriosa, picara- ¡Aah!... Len… nghh…- Empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, todo a propósito, ¿verdad?

No aguante más la escena y salí corriendo a mi cuarto, me recosté en mi cama y me puse a llorar.

Estuve mucho rato así, luego ya no podía llorar más, abrí el cajón de mi velador, y saque un cuchillo que mantenía escondido. Lo mire por unos segundos y me lo empecé a acercar lentamente hasta mis muñecas, quería desahogarme con lo que fuera, en este caso mis muñecas. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer un tajo una risa me interrumpió.

-jaja vaya que patética te ves… -Dijo Miku mientras sonreía, esta iba vestida con una polera de Len y se notaba que no tenía nada más debajo.

-¿y L-Len? –Logré articular mientras me sentía desganada y con rabia hacia Miku.

-Duchándose, ya sabes… después de que lo que hicimos necesitaba un baño-Respondió esta como si nada- Sabes tus sentimientos se notan a kilómetros –Volvió a sonreír- Eres tan patética, toda destrozada porque ves al chico que amas en la cama con otra -Bufó- Eres tan lastimosa, no creí que sería tan fácil destrozarte.

-Siempre desconfié de ti….-Articule- no eres nada más que una arpía, disfrazada de oveja…

-Y tú no eres nada más que una perra incestuosa, un estorbo por algo tus padres no te llevaron con ellos, por si las dudas Len me contó que estaban en el extranjero… me das lastima –Cada vez se acercaba más a mí- ¿Te digo algo? –Dijo ya tan cerca que estaba hablándome al lado de mi oído- Len es perfecto en la cama… lástima que tú nunca lo averiguaras, pobre perra incestuosa rechazada…

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, sentí mi vista nublarse por la ira, que ni cuenta me di cuando le clave el cuchillo que tenía en mis manos en su estomagó.

-¡Cállate! –Le grite mientras le daba puñaladas en el estomagó- ¡No sabes nada! –Le seguí gritando mientras le enterraba el cuchillo por sus costado, cerca de los pulmones.-¡No eres nada más que una intrusa! –Grite de nuevo- ¡Todo hubiera sido perfecto si nunca te hubieras aparecido perra!

-P-Para… por favor….-Susurraba mientras intentaba pararme con su poca energía que le quedaba.

-Lo siento pero no puedo cumplir eso –Dije sonriendo de una manera tiernamente enferma- ¿Te digo algo? –Me acerque a su oído- tú ya nunca más podrás volver a ver el amanecer- y después de decir eso le raje la yugular.

Luego de eso llegó Len.

Me sentía dentro de una neblina, y cuando la neblina empezó a desaparecer y pude ver con claridad, me sorprendió el ver el cuerpo de Miku todo apuñalado, pero una parte de mí se encontraba satisfecha.

Lo que me sorprendió fue ver el cuerpo de Len tirado con el cuchillo clavado justo en su corazón.

Quede impactada, de inmediato lo agarré entre mis brazos y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, pero una parte de mí estaba feliz.

Sentí como todo se volvía negro y me encontraba yo misma mirando a otra yo.

-_¿Por qué lloras? _–Pregunto la otra Rin.- ¿No estas feliz?

-Porque mate al chico que amo –Dije aun llorando.

-Pero estabas feliz cuando lo hacías, te rompió el corazón, y tú hiciste lo mismo con él- Cada vez se acercaba más a mí hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

-¡Te equivocas! –Le grité- ¡esa fuiste tú!

La otra yo sonrío- Pero si piensas bien las cosas, Yo soy tú y tú eres yo… tienes que aceptarlo- y en ese preciso momento volvimos hacer una y las oscuridad que nos rodeaba desapareció…

Seguía aun con el cuerpo de Len en mis brazos, y volví a llorar, si no hubiera sido por la intrusa que se metió en nuestras vidas, si tan sólo nos hubiera dejado en paz, si tan sólo… si tan sólo yo nunca te hubiera amado, pero veo que ya es tarde para arrepentirse de todo… porque lo hecho, hecho está…


End file.
